


Star Wars: Episode X: Spark of Hope

by Crusader26, Jacobdflores



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: New Jedi Order, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crusader26/pseuds/Crusader26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores
Summary: 400 years after the Battle of Exegol, the Republic, the Jedi and the galaxy, are once again in turmoil. The Grand Republic faces war with a new, horrifying enemy from the Unknown Regions, without the support of the Jedi, who are investigating the machinations of the Order of Nyx, a mysterious cult of dark side Force wielders, all while a confederacy of Imperial Separatists declares itself neutral in the conflict. But when a plot that threatens the galaxy at large is uncovered, it will take a band of unlikely allies to stop it from unfolding.





	Star Wars: Episode X: Spark of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! It feels good to finally get this started and off the ground. This is intended to be the first installment of what me my cowriter Jacob hope to be a "trilogy" of sorts, picking up 400 years after the Rise of Skywalker. So, you probably won't see any canon characters you're familar. New characters, locations and ideas, with a touch of the familiar (through references to canon novels) and of course, the unifying themes that make Star Wars what it is. Yes it's an ambitious project, but one we're eager to take on. Hope you enjoy!

War rages in the Unknown Regions! While looking to hunt down any surviving traces of the Sith and First Order in the centuries after the war, the GRAND REPUBLIC has encountered a brutal species of warriors known as the GRYSK, leading to more than a decade of conflict.

The Republic must make due without the support of the preoccupied New Jedi Order and with a neutral factionof Imperial Separatists still very much present in the galaxy.

The relentless Grysk and their titanic warships tear through deep space, pursuing an Imperial vessel containing qvery valuable set of coordinates and information invaluable to the war and survival of the galaxy at large...


End file.
